Wireless communication devices, such as cellular phones, are typically used to provide mobile and wireless communication services to customers across a wireless communication network. These wireless communication devices can allow a customer to access network services such as voice calls, data exchange, text messaging, Internet access, or other services. In many examples, emergency calls can also be placed on wireless communication devices to allow users to contact police, fire, or ambulance services over a 911 call. When certain emergency services are requested, a geographic location of the wireless communication device can be provided to the emergency service provider by the wireless communication network or wireless communication device.
The wireless communication devices typically include software to access the various services and allow a user to interact with the wireless communication device. This software typically includes firmware, an operating system, applications, or other software. However, the software of wireless communication devices often needs to be updated to correct bugs, add features, comply with changes to the wireless communication network, or for other reasons. In many examples of software updates, a reboot of a wireless communication device is required. Unfortunately, the wireless communication device, when being rebooted, can not provide a user with access to the services of the wireless communication network. This can be especially troublesome when access to emergency services is unavailable during the reboot of the wireless communication device.